Foreshadowing
by Visage
Summary: When Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn has a recurring nightmare about his future Padawan, Master Dooku dismisses it as nothing... But when he begins to live the dream in his adult life, will he be able to change the dream and save Obi-Wan?


Foreshadowing  
By ~*Visage*~  
Hello, all! I'm back again!! At first, I just started typing, writing whatever I though of. Then... I got an idea, and this is what happened... Scary, huh? ^_^ I didn't mean for it to be this long when I started, but I just kept going and going, and going, and going... And you'll be lucky when (if... heh heh heh...) I ever stop! Anyway, so I don't get in trouble... I don't own Star Wars (The big clue there would be that my name is Visage, not George Lucas) and I don't own anything related to it (except for the movies and a couple action figures...) Alas, Though I wouldn't mind having some of the Star Wars actors in my backyard, I don't... Also, other than not owning Star Wars or any of the actors, I'm broke... That wouldn't be a problem if I DID own Star Wars, but that's a different story all together...) So please don't sue. Please excuse any mistakes you find (Grammar, Spelling, Events...) as If I owned Star Wars, I would know Absolutely everything there is to know about it and I wouldn't have to worry about being sued for writing something wrong, but once again, I'm not George Lucas... (My name isn't even George!) Please excuse this if the format of this gets all messed up... My computer is an individual... It loves to disagree with anything, especially me when I try to post something... I tried to fix it to make it a little more readable than my last fic (maybe that's why no one reviewed my story...) But I don't know if It worked or not... Please Please Please Please review when you finish and tell me what you think... If I should keep writing... If I should jump off a cliff and die... I don't know unless you tell me!! And, as always... Enjoy!!  
  
(Oh yes! Before I forget... "//" indicates //telepathic thoughts// through the Master/Padawan bond. ^_^ I now return you to your regularly scheduled Fan Fic...)  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" The Padawan screamed as he jerked awake from him nightmare. The sheets were damp with his sweat, curled around his feet where they had become caught after he'd obviously kicked them off. He rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to banish the horrible visions he had witnessed.  
  
The door to his quarters opened, the worried face of his master appearing from behind it. "Padawan, What's wrong?" He himself looked as if he had been suddenly awaken, but caused by a distressed Padawan, not a silly nightmare.  
  
The Padawan swallowed, embarrassed to have awoke his master, especially when he was not prone to such childish behavior. He hadn't had a nightmare since he was an Initiate. "Nothing, Master. I had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
His Master entered, his dark eyes shinning with concern for his apprentice. "Would you like to tell me about it?. It may help you get back to sleep."  
  
The boy looked down at his sheet as his Master sat on the edge of his bed. He felt his face grow hot and flush. Hopefully, His Master wouldn't notice in the dark room. But not much ever escaped the elder Jedi. "I had become a Jedi Knight, Master. I was happy until I was betrayed by a Dark Jedi who I trusted with my life. After a few years, Master Yoda asked me to take on another Apprentice. A young boy... I didn't want to take him, for fear I would be betrayed again. But, he did something to me... I had something that I realized I had never had with the first boy. I could feel my love for this Jedi. But, when he was older, probably about the same age I am now, we were on a mission... And I lost him. I tried my best to save him, but he was killed, right before my eyes. Somehow... I had done it. Something I had done in my life had caused the boy to suffer, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was my fault that the boy died. Someone from my past had wanted revenge, and used the boy to get to me..." The boy trailed off, unsure of how to explain what he had felt.   
  
"Don't fear, My Padawan." The Master said, tugging on his Padawan's braid. "Dreams do not tell the future. They are merely our imaginations spreading their wings." He patted the boy's cheek before rising. "Get some sleep. We have much to do tomorrow." The Padawan nodded and gave his Master a small smile before curling up in his blankets once more, his mind quieted by his Master's wisdom. "Goodnight, Master."  
  
The Master smiled at his apprentice. "Goodnight, Padawan." He watched his teenaged Apprentice for a few moments as fell into a peaceful sleep. Dooku sighed before shutting the door to his Padawan's room. All was well with his Apprentice, but he couldn't help but feel worried. The boy was not prone to dreams, let alone nightmares. The boy described it so well, almost as if it was the future. He shuddered. He didn't want to even imagine his Padawan going through so much pain. Not his Padawan... Not his sweet Qui-Gon.  
*Several Years Later*  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn watched out of one of the windows as the transport landed. The lush green landscape seemed to part before them, welcoming their arrival. The scenery seemed so familiar, as if he had been to this place before, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out from where.   
  
Qui-Gon looked over at his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy was as excited as an Initiate, practically climbing on the walls, ready to go for a run through the grass. He laughed at his behavior, knowing that he felt exactly the same way.  
  
//Padawan. Calm yourself. Focus on the here and now, not the soon to be future.//   
  
Obi-Wan looked over to his Master, a sheepish grin on him face. //I'm sorry, Master. But it's been so long since we've been out in the open like this. Coruscant is nice and all, but nothing beats fresh air.//  
  
Qui-Gon laughed to himself. //Patience, Obi-Wan. We'll go for a walk as soon as we can, alright?//  
  
Obi-Wan grinned his approval before turning his attention back to his window. There were so many interesting things for a young boy like himself to explore on this planet, and Qui-Gon had agreed to go with him to do just that. Their mission wasn't supposed to be that difficult, either. So far, it looked like the Jedi were in for an easy week or so.  
  
The Planet they were on, P'lando, was a normally peaceful planet inhabited by two races, the Arrka and the Trempe. They had existed together in a mutual benefiting fashion for ages, until Outside forces came and created distrust and fear among them. Now, the planet was on the brink of civil war. The Arrka had asked the Jedi to come, wishing for an end to the hate that was starting to become violent.  
  
The ship landed softly outside a tall stone building on a landing platform of some kind. The doors to the transport opened and a humanoid with pale green skin, dressed in long flowing robes entered. Even Qui-Gon, who normally towered over most people, found himself looking up at their host.  
  
"Jedi, we thank you for coming." The tall man said. "I am Cerise, leader of the Arrka."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn." He motioned towards the younger Jedi. "This is my Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Has there been any change in the situation?"  
  
"No, Master Jedi. Things have actually been quiet around here. I'm not sure if it will stay that way for long. If you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters." Cerise turned and walked towards the building, motioning for the Jedi to follow.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head before motioning to his Padawan and following the leader in the building.  
*Several Years Prior*  
  
"Qui-Gon! Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming Master!" Qui-Gon slipped his tunic over his head and hurried out to meet his Master. He hadn't ment to oversleep, but the nightmare had thrown his inner clock off. Despite his Master's advice, he couldn't get the images out of his mind. Was the dream some sort of warning? Knowing that his Master didn't believe in dreams and prophecies, he kept his feelings to himself, deciding to meditate on them later.  
  
As Qui-Gon made his way out to the common room in their quarters, Master Dooku grabbed the sleeve of his cloak, barely giving him enough time to grab a muffin for breakfast. The two raced down the hallways as fast as politeness would allow to make it to the front doors of the Jedi Temple. They were to be escorting some visitors around Courscant.  
  
Master Yoda was present at the entrance with their guests. Three Officials from the planet Revot. They were medium height, and looked human enough to pass for one if they wished. "Glad that you have joined us, we are." Yoda said. "Worried we were, that coming you were not."  
  
Dooku and Qui-Gon stopped abruptly in front of the Officials and bowed. "We apologize, Master Yoda. We had a slight... Delay..." Dooku looked over to Qui-Gon out of the corner of his eye. The Padawan immediately looked down at the floor.  
  
One of the Officials stepped forward, not taking his arms out of his black robes. "I am Nibor. As you know we have come here to observe what the Republic does. We are thinking of joining, and allying ourselves to your causes."  
  
Dooku nodded. "I'm sure it would be a mutual benefit if you were to join us, Nibor. If you're interested, we can start at the senate building. Perhaps some of the senators from different planets would be gracious enough to tell you about the Republic."  
  
"That would be wonderful, Master Dooku."  
  
"Come this way." Dooku motioned for the Officials to follow him on their grand tour. Qui-Gon sighed, putting himself at the rear of the party. There was something about this Nibor person. Something that Qui-Gon didn't like. If only he could put his finger on what exactly it was...  
*Several Years Later*  
  
Obi-Wan looked around their quarters, satisfied with the decor. He had unpacked his few things, and did his meditation on the large balcony outside their room. He felt so peaceful here on this planet. So calm, so content, so... Suddenly, his stomach growled. So hungry. The Young Jedi grimaced as he remembered he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning, four hours before. Obi-Wan was the Human version of a bottomless pit. He never had enough to quiet his appetite.  
  
Obi-Wan made his way to the kitchen area where he found Qui-Gon, quietly brewing a pot of tea. The Apprentice smiled to his master as he opened the refrigerator, rummaging around for something to eat. After emptying nearly half of the contents, he turned to his Master. "Do you want something too, Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave his apprentice an amused look before shaking his head. That was one thing the Jedi Master could be sure of. His apprentice would never cease to amaze him. "What do you think of our hosts, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan paused as he chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed. "I'm not sure, Master. There's something peculiar about these people. I have a bad feeling about all this."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Hmmm... So do I, Padawan. There is no reason for it though. But This same thing has happened before, and my instincts were right. If only I knew why I felt this way."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "Could it be from the Trempe, Master? We haven't met them yet, perhaps they are the cause of our worries." Obi-Wan took another bite of his food and washed it down with a swallow of tea that Qui-Gon had poured for him.  
  
"I don't believe so, Obi-Wan. I don't know where the feeling is coming from, exactly. It almost seems to be in the air on this planet." Qui-Gon sighed. "All things will present themselves in time. Hurry and finish your lunch, we have much to do."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded as his Master stood from the table. He watched Qui-Gon as he made his way out to the balcony, no doubt to meditate as well. There was something strange about Qui-Gon. He seemed a little more on edge than usual, almost as if he knew something that was going to happen. Obi-Wan sighed, turning back to his meal. If he needed to know something, his Master would tell him.   
*Several Years Prior*  
  
*** "Leave him alone!" Qui-Gon shouted over the roaring wind, his throat starting to scream with pain.. The huge dark shadow in front of him grew larger, as if it were laughing at him. "It's me you want. Leave the boy alone!"   
  
"Pathetic lifeform. There is no hope now. His fate had been sealed for years. There is nothing you can do except live with the consequences of your actions."***  
  
"No!!" Qui-Gon shouted again, jerking awake for the second night in a row. He gasped for air, his eyes searching around the room. He took a few deep breaths, calming his body down. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the horrible dark shadow out of his vision, as he propped himself up on his elbows in a semi-upright position.   
  
"Padawan?" Master Dooku appeared at Qui-Gon's door for the second time. Qui-Gon's behavior these past few nights had been peculiar. And no one seemed to know why.  
  
"I apologize, Master. It was another bad dream. Almost the same one, actually."  
  
"Almost?" Dooku questioned, entering the room. "Padawan, what are you seeing in these dreams? You haven't been watching any late night holo-films, have you?"  
  
"No, Master." Qui-Gon could feel annoyance rise up within himself, but quickly, he quieted the feeling. His Master thought this was a joke. But it had been so real... "Master... Have you ever had some sort of dream... Almost like it was telling you the future?"  
  
"No, I haven't, Qui-Gon. Dreams do not tell us what is going to happen. There is no way they could. You're imagination is simply running away with you... Or are you doing this just for attention?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave his Master a confused and hurt look. "No, Master. I would never do something like that." Dooku didn't believe him. He was having these horrible visions in his sleep, and his Master, the closest thing he had to a father, dismissed it as nothing. He felt so helpless, being subjected to these horrible visions of what may or not be, and his Master did nothing. Qui-Gon felt tears well up in his eyes. Quickly, he brushed them away with the back of his hand.   
  
"Do not cry, Padawan. That is a sign of weakness in a Jedi." Dooku turned, heading out the door. "Go to sleep, Padawan. I do not wish to hear about this again." He shut the door to the room with a little more force than usual, leaving Qui-Gon alone in the darkness.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked out loud. Tears silently flowed down his cheeks. "Why does Master Dooku always dismiss my feelings?" He sighed. "Dreams mean nothing, that's why." Qui-Gon pulled the blankets over his body once more, and drifted into a restless sleep.  
*Several Years Later*  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did go for their walk in the fields later that afternoon as a rest before engaging themselves in a day filled with meetings. Actually... Qui-Gon walked while Obi-Wan would run, stopping every so often to play in the grass, or let his master catch up. Qui-Gon loved seeing his Padawan so happy. Sometimes, he swore the young Jedi had never gotten past the mentality of an eight year old. Yet other times, he showed wisdom and training far beyond his sixteen years.   
  
//Master?// Obi-Wan called from up ahead. He had stopped and was examining something on the ground.  
  
Qui-Gon jogged to catch up with his Padawan. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-wan picked up a small, rectangular object. Buttons and dials adorned it in different places. "It looks like some sort of Comm system, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon took the object from his Padawan, examining it "But from who is the question. Not many people travel out this way. We should head back, Padawan." Qui-Gon felt a short wave of disappointment from Obi-Wan. He hadn't finished his run yet. "I'll try to see that we can come back out here before we leave. And you can find out who "captured" the Queen." Qui-Gon gave a grin as his Padawan looked to the ground in embarrassment. He had listened in on the Young Jedi's adventure. He had to admit, he wanted to find out the kidnapper as well. "Come."   
  
The two Jedi headed back to the building to examine their find.  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn't have time to go to their rooms when they got back. As soon as they arrived, Cerise came up to them and whisked them away to another meeting.   
  
They arrived at another building at the other end of the small town. Outside, guards stood in two neat rows, making a walkway to the entrance.  
  
At the doorway, a man who looked almost exactly like Cerise stood. The only difference was that the color of his skin was a deep crimson, instead of the pale green of the Arrka.  
  
"Honored Jedi." The man spoke. "I am Namta, leader of the Trempe. On behalf of our people, we welcome you to P'lando." Qui-Gon noticed the quick glance from the Leader in Cerise's direction. It seemed that The Trempe were closer to violence than the Arrka.  
  
The Jedi bowed in return. "Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, we should get right to business."  
  
Qui-Gon felt a rush of annoyance from his Padawan. Though this mission was to be simple for them, the presence of so much formality was enough to make Obi-Wan feel impatient. He knew Obi-Wan would rather be studying the Comm unit for clues. //Patience, Obi-Wan.//   
  
The Jedi followed Cerise, Namta, and a few other Officials from both races inside. Obi-Wan marveled at the decorations adorning the walls. Huge tapestries hung every few feet in between breathtaking stained glass windows. Obi-Wan hurried to take his place a few steps behind Master Qui-Gon and the officials. He knew he had to at least pay attention to the proceedings, but that didn't force him to like it. He stayed close enough to hear what was being said, but far enough so that he was out of the way.  
  
"Master Jedi," Namta spoke. "We are grateful for you assistance in this matter, but I still do not see why you are needed here. There may be some fighting among our people, but it is nothing we can't handle."  
  
"This has gone far enough and you know it, Namta!" Cerise said a little too quickly for Obi-Wan's tastes. There was something about him that he didn't like. There was no *real* danger for fighting to break out from what little the Jedi had seen so far, yet the Leader of the Arrka defended the position that his people's way of life was at stake.   
  
"Please, do not fight." Qui-Gon spoke softly, using his diplomatic tone of voice. "I assure you this will all be taken care of. No harm will come to either side."  
  
Obi-Wan felt something tell him that his Master was dead wrong.  
*Several Years Prior*  
  
Qui-Gon awoke the next day, no where near ready to escort the Leaders around again. He had grown tired of playing host and catering to their every need. Even more so now that he wasn't properly rested, and something was telling him not to trust these people.  
  
The Padawan showered and dressed himself early, unable to sleep after the reprimand from his Master, and took a walk down to the Temple Gardens to meditate. He had always found peace there, perhaps he could find the answer to his questions there as well.  
  
The sun was starting to rise, making the Courscant sky a palate of pinks, blues, and purples. Dawn was always his favorite time to meditate, when the sky held so much promise and beauty. Afterwards, he felt no closer to his answer that when he started. And still, hours after the dream had awakened him, he could not get the horrible visions and the helpless feelings out of his thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon sat on the edge of one of the garden fountains. Running his fingers through the water, he began to feel a fraction of the calm he needed. Hearing a rustle of the bushes from a few feet away, he turned, searching through the force for who it could be. He detected Master Yoda's strong Force signature. Smiling, he lifted his fingers out of the fountain and dried them on his robe. Master Yoda would know what to say to calm his mind.  
  
The small Jedi Master appeared, walking on him gimmer stick "Padawan Jinn." He said. "Early for an Apprentice to be up, it is. Something troubling you, I see there is." Yoda stated more than asked.   
  
"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said. "Have you ever had a dream..." He caught himself, realizing how stupid that must sound. "A dream that you could swear wasn't just a dream. More like the Force telling you of something that was going to happen?"  
  
"Hmmm..." The Jedi Master mumbled to himself. "Always in motion, the future is. Tell us what will happen, Dreams do not."  
  
"Yes, Master. But it felt so real. Like the Force was telling me something. Something that I need to change." Qui-Gon explained some of the dream to the old Jedi Master, leaving out Master Dooku's reaction.  
  
"See this future for you, I do not. Something that you have the power to change, this must be. Yet other things troubling you, I sense there is."  
  
"Master, Yoda... Master Dooku doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm only "dreaming" this up for attention, yet The images plague my mind long after I wake up. Maybe I'm subconsciously thinking all this up. Could that be it, Master?"  
  
Yoda thought for a moment. "Seek attention, you do not. Live more in solitude, you do. Something of significance, these dreams must be."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, Master Yoda. You have helped a great deal. But how will I know when I am able to change this future that seems to be placed in front of me?"  
  
"Tell you that, I cannot. Only to guide you, I am here for." The Jedi Master turned and walked off, leaving Qui-Gon alone once more to think.  
*Several Years Later*  
  
The party reached the grand hall where the negotiations were to take place with no further arguments from either side. The huge room reminded Qui-Gon of the Jedi Common Room where there Initiates and Padawans ate meals and gathered for social events. Long tables filled the floor, and the same fancy decorations were hung on the walls. They obviously took pride in their artwork.   
  
At one of the heads of the tables, a humanoid of medium height sat, waiting to greet them. a huge smile seemed forced on his lips, yet a fowl gleam in his eye seemed to say that he was up to something sinister.  
  
"Ah! I'm glad you made it!" Cerise called. "Esteemed Jedi. This is Nibor, an official from Revort. He was the one who exposed us to the outside world and the Universe beyond. "Nibor, these are Jedi Jinn and Kenobi."  
  
Nibor stood, nodding his head in the Jedi's direction. "So pleased to meet you, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi."  
  
Something clicked in Qui-Gon's head. Where had he heard that name before? And that voice? Everything sounded so familiar, just as the planet had when they had first arrived. Qui-Gon dismissed it, planning to talk to his apprentice about it later. Now, he had a mission to worry about.  
  
"Now, If you would all be seated," Qui-Gon said, motioning for the officials to take a seat. "We can start discussing the problem."  
*Several Years Prior*  
  
"And here, we have the wonderful Senate Chambers." Dooku said, sweeping his arm towards a set of doors on their right. "I apologize that we couldn't go in yesterday, but Today, I assure you, I have cleared it for us."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed to himself. Yesterday, The Senate was on Holiday, and the building closed. Poor planning on someone's part left them to wander the city until they could go back to the Jedi Temple to meet with the Council. He'd gotten a dinner at Dex's Dinner out of it, but other than that, he felt alone, and wished to be doing anything else.  
  
Dooku spoke to the guards at the Senate Chamber door. The door was opened, and they walked inside.   
  
Hundreds of people were present on the different platforms, listening to the speakers. They sat watching for a little while. The Revort officials seemed to like what they heard about the republic.  
  
As the Senate adjourned for the day, Dooku led the Officials out through the door to speak with some of the other senators. Qui-Gon tried to stay out of the way, but in all the confusion of people leaving, he accidentally tripped up one of the Revortians. As the official plunged to the ground, Qui-Gon could only watch in horror as he figured out who it was... It was Nibor.  
  
Nibor's eyes shot daggers at the young Padawan. "You did that on purpose, you little Bastard!"   
  
"I apologize, Mr. Nibor. I didn't mean to, honest!" Qui-Gon tried to explain, but the official wouldn't have it.  
  
"So this is what your republic is all about, insolent youth who mettle in state affairs."  
  
"Nibor, please, the boy didn't mean to do anything." Dooku defended his Padawan. "Don't worry about a thing." He looked over at Qui-Gon as well, narrowing his eyes. "He will be receiving a strong reprimand for his behavior."  
  
Dooku and the other officials helped Nibor up. "You see that he does, Master Dooku." The officials were off. Dooku quickly turned to Qui-Gon. "Go to our quarters immediately. We'll discuss this later." Dooku turned on his heals, and quickly followed after the Officials.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? It was only an accident. No one else seemed to see it that way. He slowly walked out of the chambers and headed back towards the Jedi Temple.  
Qui-Gon made it back to the Temple in a short amount of time. He got a glass of water from the Kitchen Area and headed to his room.  
  
He thought of meditating, but his mind was full of too much confusion. When he tried to study, his mind began to wander. Eventually, he gave up doing anything and laid down on his bed. He almost tried to go to sleep for a few hours, but upon remembering the horrible dreams that had been haunting him, he decided that his didn't need to scare himself on top of all his other troubles. Instead, he thought about the Officials from Revort. He still had many questions about them, and now on top of it, he wondered why Revort had been so angry over an accident. If he had injured himself, then Qui-Gon could understand it... Otherwise, it was not his fault.  
  
Before he knew it, a few hours had passed by, and Qui-Gon was no closer to understanding the Officials then when he had started. Suddenly, he heard a door slam. Master Dooku was back.  
  
Qui-Gon rushed out to meet him, hopeful that this afternoon's incident was forgotten. Yet from the look on his Master's face, he seemed to remember it with perfect clarity.  
  
"What was the meaning of that, Qui-Gon Jinn?" His Master spat. "You could have started an Intergalactic War!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. But I did nothing wrong. I had lost my balance as everyone started leaving, and Mr. Nibor happened to be at the end of my trip."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Boy." Qui-Gon said nothing, wishing to hide from his Master's wrath. Only once before had Master Dooku referred to him as "Boy" in such a demeaning manner, and that was when another Student had insulted His Master, and they had started fighting. Even that had not been his fault, as the other student started it, yet Master Dooku never seemed to take that into consideration when reprimanding his Padawan. "I know how you feel about these Officials. But you had no right to act on your feelings!"  
  
Qui-Gon bowed his head, ashamed. He regretted telling his Master how he didn't trust the guests the night before during their evening meal. Now it was flying up in his face. "I'm sorry, Master. But I assure you, I did nothing wrong. Perhaps it is you who should learn not to act on your feelings by accusing me of something that wasn't my fault."  
  
Qui-Gon felt the sting across his cheek before he saw his Master's hand fly. Dooku narrowed his eyes at Qui-Gon once more. "Get out of my sight. Maybe some time to meditate will cure your insolence."   
  
Dooku saw the hurt in his Padawan's eyes. Immediately, he wished he could take it back, but Qui-Gon had no right in speaking to him like that. The Padawan lifted his head in an almost defiant matter and walk to his room.   
  
"Qui-Gon. I'm sorry." He whispered before heading to the Kitchen Area. He would give his Padawan, and himself time to cool down before going to talk to him.  
About an hour later, Qui-Gon received an urgent summons from the Jedi Council. He quietly slipped out of his room. Not seeing Master Dooku around, he left a note saying where he had gone, and hurried to the Council room.   
  
He entered cautiously, not sure why here was there. Thoughts of other Padawan's who had been expelled from the Jedi Order for misbehaviors began running through his head. Perhaps Dooku had reported his disobedient Padawan and now, he was to be released onto the streets.   
  
"Padawan Jinn." Master Yoda said. "Timely, your arrival was. Heard of your mishap, we did."  
  
"Yes, Masters." Qui-Gon spoke softly.  
  
"We wanted to ask you." The pale Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke. "What is your opinion of these Revot officials?"  
  
Qui-Gon almost gave a surprise glance at the Members of the Jedi Council, but held his emotions. "They... They don't seem very trustworthy, Masters. Almost as if they want to use the Republic for something. I'm not sure what for, or why I feel that way... But I don't trust them."  
  
The Members sat in thought for a moment, leaving Qui-Gon worried. It didn't seem that they were going to expel him for the incident at the Senate... But would they now after he confessed he didn't trust the Officials?  
  
"Feel this way as well, we do." Master Yoda spoke. "Glad that for a reason, Official Nibor's fall was not."  
  
"Thank you, Padawan. You may return to your quarters." Ki-Adi spoke, dismissing him. Qui-Gon bowed before the Council and left the Chambers. "Now we are sure. Nibor and his people want something from us."  
  
"Disturbing this is. Report this to the Senate, we shall."  
*Several Years Later*  
  
After the long and drawn out meeting, even Qui-Gon had had enough of negotiations to last him a lifetime. He hated to ask how his Padawan was feeling. He watched Obi-Wan as they trudged back to their quarters on the other side of the camp. The Young Jedi's eyes were half open. It had been an even longer day for him, as he barely did anything the entire time.  
  
As soon as they arrived at their room, Obi-Wan flopped down the chair closest to the door. "Please tell me why we couldn't use Aggressive Negotiations with these people?"  
  
"Aggressive Negotiations?" Qui-Gon asked heading into the Kitchen area to brew a pot of tea.  
  
Obi-Wan gave a wicked grin. "Negotiations with a Lightsaber..."  
  
Qui-Gon gave a smile back. "It did feel like they would have been useful in there. Something was wrong. Namta would agree to whatever terms that The Arrka would put up, but then, Cerise would claim it was unfair somehow. Something is not right."  
  
"Master. Did you happen to catch that he called me Padawan?"   
  
Qui-Gon gave his Padawan a confused look. "Why would that strike you as odd? You are a Padawan, or did you pass the trials without my knowledge?"  
  
"No, Master. It's just that Cerise referred to us as "Jedi Jinn and Kenobi." And as far as I know, they wouldn't have known what my braid means, let alone the correct term for one who has it."  
  
Qui-Gon remembered. He hadn't noticed the correct titles. He had been to focused on where he had heard that name and voice from. He poured two cups of tea and handed one to his Padawan before sitting himself down in another chair.  
  
"Padawan. What would you say if I told you I think I've met this "Nibor" person before."  
  
"I'd say 'Where from?'" Obi-Wan leaned forward, interested in what his Master had to say.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I know it's from somewhere. I was hoping that you would be able to help me in that department."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Master. I've never heard of him until today. I-"  
  
A sudden noise outside startled Obi-Wan, causing him to drop his tea cup on the floor. Qui-Gon jumped up in a second, his hand on the hilt of his Lightsaber. Obi-Wan followed suite within a matter of seconds.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way silently over to the window, looking out from behind the curtain for the cause of the disturbance. Searching out through the Force, he found nothing. Motioning for Obi-Wan to follow him, the two Jedi went out the door to investigate.  
*Several Years Prior*  
Master Dooku and Qui-Gon stood outside the Jedi Temple on the landing platform. They were waiting with The Officials from Revort for their transport to take them back to their home planet.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence for Qui-Gon, Nibor spoke. "We have been denied entry into the Republic." He spat venomously at the Jedi. He looked right at Qui-Gon and narrowed his eyes. "You had something to do with this, Young One." He spoke sweetly, yet with such utter hate for the Young Jedi. Qui-Gon kept his mouth shut, and his gaze straight ahead.  
  
The small transport began descending, and the officials gathered their things, preparing for flight. As the other two began boarding, Nibor stayed behind, grabbing Qui-Gon's chin, forcing him to look the Official in the eyes. "This is not over, Boy." He shoved Qui-Gon away and walked to the transport. The doors closed and the craft lifted out of sight, and hopefully, Qui-Gon wished, out of mind.  
*Several Years Later*  
  
The two Jedi hurried out the door to the spot outside their window. When they saw nothing, Qui-Gon told his Apprentice to go around one side and search, while he went around the other.  
  
Obi-Wan kept his Lightsaber ready if need be as he walked cautiously around the building. Darkness kept him from seeing to far, but as he searched out through the Force, he felt another presence not to far ahead.  
  
Suddenly, he heard an electronic sound coming from the pocket of his robes. (*Author's Note... Do Jedi Robes have pockets? I don't even know! Just pretend they do for the time being... Besides, You need somewhere to put your change and big rectangular boxes that you happen to find on alien worlds so that you can keep the plot going smoothly... Umm... Riiiiiight.... Just pretend that they do. Back to the story!*) Obi-Wan gave a quizzical look down at his robes, and pulled out the Comm that he and Qui-Gon had found earlier. Then, he didn't know if it happened automatically, or if he had hit some sort of button on the Comm system, but black smoke began to shoot out of it, filling the air. It surrounded Obi-Wan, making it impossible to breathe, let alone see. He desperately tried to suck air into his lungs, but the smoke was to thick. His head began to pound, stars lit up in front of his eyes. //Master!// He managed to think, hopefully sending a message to his Master before the World of Darkness claimed him.  
//Master!// Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan call through their bond. Quickly, he headed back in the direction that Obi-Wan had gone off in. Suddenly, visions of a dream he had had when he was only a Padawan came flooding back to him...  
*Several Years Prior*  
  
***Qui-Gon was a full Jedi Knight. A Jedi Master even. But no amount of training could prepare him for this. He heard a shout coming from the direction he had just come from. Quickly, he turned around searching for the person who called to him.   
  
He heard the evil laughter before anything else. It rose higher and higher, unleashing it's power on it's helpless victim. Any normal person would have sunk down to the ground, hands over their ears, pleading for the evil sound to stop. But Qui-Gon knew he wasn't a normal person. He was a father searching for his son.  
  
Then he saw it, a huge dark shadow surrounding his boy. The Young Jedi was at least ten feet in the air being held up by something. He lay motionless on his back, while his arms hung uselessly from him. Qui-Gon quieted the panic that rose up in him at seeing the boy. He searched through their bond for any trace of him. Then, he felt a slight trace of the boy's Force signature. It was weak, but still there. As long as the Force stayed with the boy, there was hope for his Padawan.  
  
"Think again, Qui-Gon Jinn." A deep voice bellowed, surprising the Jedi Master. Quickly, he raised his mental shields as well as his Lightsaber. How had this... Being detected his thoughts? The only answer he could think of was that it was somehow Force Sensitive.  
  
"The boy's fate is sealed, just as you sealed my people's fate years ago." The voice continued, hate emanating from every word.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked, truly not knowing what this thing was talking about.   
  
"Years ago, you caused an entire race to suffer because of you insolence. Now the time has come for you to pay the price."  
  
"Then leave the boy alone! It's me you want "  
  
"No. Not this time, Qui-Gon Jinn. You see, that's the beauty of it. If I were to kill you, yes, you would suffer for a little while, but you would supposedly become part of your precious "Living Force." You would become stronger, and that would defeat the purpose of my revenge... But! This way... Ahhh... This way, I prolong your agony. You live with the guilt that you stood by and watched your Apprentice die, and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Your innocent Apprentice that wasn't even a twinkle in his mother's eye when you condemned an entire race to death..."***  
  
*Several Years Later*  
  
"Nibor." Qui-Gon spat. "It's you, isn't it?"  
  
He could practically hear the grin in his voice. "Such a smart little Jedi, aren't you? Is that how you became a Master? The Jedi Order must be lowering their standards."  
  
"I tell you again, Nibor. Let the boy go."  
  
"And I tell you again, Jedi. That's not going to happen. Why? Are you sad at seeing your Baby Jedi like this? Well then... How would you react when he's like this...?"  
  
A scream escaped from Obi-Wan's throat, even in unconsciousness. His body contorted in pain. Qui-Gon felt his heart break and rage filled him with inhuman strength.  
  
"Stop!" Qui-Gon yelled above the screeching wind. The being must have complied, for Obi-Wan stopped thrashing mid-air, and returned to his helpless state. "At least tell me what I did to warrant this kind of torture." Qui-Gon yelled, his eyes searching for some vulnerable point in which to strike.  
  
"You mean you don't know? I should have realized that the Jedi wouldn't care about those they refused to let into the republic. We were seeking protection. Our World was being invaded by a race of people who murdered for pure sport. When The Jedi refused us, we left our world, seeking out another. Over half of us died on the trip. But you didn't care. You sentenced us to death!"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask us for assistance? We would have gladly helped-" Qui-Gon stopped abruptly. "That's it. You didn't just want them to leave, you wanted revenge for all the lives they took. That's why you only wanted to "enter the Republic." That way, we would have to support your government in whatever action it decided to take..."  
  
"Oh, you *are* smart, Little Jedi." Nibor laughed again.  
  
"But how did you find me here?" Qui-Gon asked, still searching for Nibor, stalling for time.  
  
"Ah, that is the part that shows my true genius." Nibor laughed. He seemed to like hearing his own voice. As long as it gave Qui-Gon more time to search, he didn't discourage the flaw.   
  
"As you may have guessed so far, I'm the 'Outside Force' that landed here and 'created distrust among the people.' I got Cerise on my side and convinced him to help me with my plan. Aren't I brilliant? Ah well, enough about me... I'm afraid I have to cut this lovely conversation short. Have a nice life Jedi, wallowing in your grief." Obi-Wan's body once again contracted in pain, as an energy field of some sort formed around the boy.  
  
Just then, Qui-Gon saw him, Nibor's real body off to the side behind the deep shadow. He was watching his handy work, not even thinking that Qui-Gon would spot him. He tightened his grip on his Lightsaber before charging for him.  
  
He had almost reached Nibor when the former Official noticed the Jedi. He turned his attention from the dangling Padawan and sent an energy bolt at Qui-Gon. Shocked by the force of it, Qui-Gon went sailing backwards, slamming into a nearby tree. His vision swam, as the Darkness threatened to overtake him, yet he fought it, standing up once again. He had to save his Obi-Wan. He ran at Nibor again, this time dodging the bolt that he sent towards him. Nibor, panicking, released his grip on Obi-Wan, sending him crashing to the ground. Qui-Gon wished he could run over to him, and check on his injuries, yet he didn't want to loose his concentration on his goal... Stopping Nibor.  
  
Nibor activated his own energy weapon that resembled Qui-Gon's Lightsaber, only the blade was black in color. The laser swords collided, hissing as they made contact. Qui-Gon blocked as Nibor struck. At first he tried for single killing blows, hoping to end the fight quickly. Yet as the battle raged on, he realized that the way to end the fight would be to wear his opponent down.  
  
Qui-Gon gathered energy from the force. This was a battle he had to win, not for himself, but for Obi-Wan. Nothing would stop Nibor once Qui-Gon was dead. The Official seemed just the person who would kill just to prove his point... That he was stronger. Yet Qui-Gon was disproving his point. The Jedi Master had the upper hand.  
  
Then, Nibor kicked Qui-Gon's feet out from under him, causing him to crash painfully to the ground. In a matter of second, Nibor was on him, ready to send him into the force. But Qui-Gon noticed a vulnerable spot in Nibor's defense. Quickly, he jabbed his 'Saber into Nibor.   
  
The Official stopped, surprised by the final move Qui-Gon had made. "Do not think this is the end of me, Pathetic Lifeform. I will destroy you..." Nibor sunk to his knees.  
  
Qui-Gon looked him in the eye exactly as Nibor had so many years ago as he left Coruscant. "No, you won't." Nibor slumped forward, rolling onto the ground. Nibor was dead.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly rushed over to his Padawan. Gently he scooped the boy up in his arms. "Obi-Wan." He called. He searched through the force again for his Padawan's Force signature. "Padawan, please!" he called. Vaguely, he found his Obi-Wan's signature. Qui-Gon gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, Obi-Wan, My son. Come back to me." Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, his slow movements showing only a fraction of the pain he was in.   
  
//Master?// He asked. //Is everything alright?//  
  
//Yes, my son. You're going to be fine. Sleep.// Obi-Wan nodded slightly before closing his eyes. Qui-Gon sighed in relief. He had changed the future. His Obi-Wan was going to be alright.  
After a few days in a Trempe Healer's Ward, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ready to go home. Cerise had been thrown out of office and jailed for his involvement with Nibor's plans. Namta had become the leader of both races, brining an end to the distrust between the Arrka and the Trempe.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood out side the same building they had arrived at, saying their final good-byes before heading onto their ship.   
  
"Thank you for all your help, Qui-Gon." Namta spoke to the Jedi, happy that the ordeal was behind them. "And you, Obi-Wan as well. It must have been a little... Wearisome for you at our proceedings."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Who, me? Nah. I love going to different places... Learning about new cultures. This was an invaluable experience for me."   
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "If you enjoy learning so much, perhaps you should get a head start on your homework on the way back to the Temple."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his Master, frightened by the prospect of having to do homework. "But, Master!" He faked a cough. "I don't think I'm well enough yet. How I wish I could work while I'm healing from near fatal injuries, but alas! It's against my doctor's orders!"  
  
"Don't push it, Padawan. You know that it can be arranged." Obi-Wan looked as if he were about to respond, but thought better of it and bowed his head in silence. "Thank you, Namta for all you've done. If you ever feel the need to join the Republic, I'll be the first to offer a recommendation."  
  
Namta smiled. "That is a thoughtful offer, but I think I should concentrate on keeping our world at peace within itself before we venture to far away."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. "Then my offer stands until you and your people are ready to take that step. Come, Obi-Wan." The two Jedi boarded their vessel, happy to leave this planet.  
  
The Jedi took their place at the helm, preparing for take off. As soon as they were in space, heading safely for home, Qui-Gon turned to his Apprentice. "Obi-Wan... We never did find out who the kidnapper was."  
  
Obi-Wan gave his Master a confused look before recognition fell on him. He laughed and began spinning a wild story to keep the two entertained on the flight home.  
*Several Years Prior*  
  
Qui-Gon knocked on his Master's door hesitantly. "Come." Master Dooku's voice boomed from inside the room. The Padawan took a deep breath, almost turning back before quickly turning the handle and entering his Master's Room.  
  
Master Dooku sat at his desk, working on some paper work. Qui-Gon stood in the doorway, his head lowered in respect.  
  
"Master? I would... like to apologize for my behavior during these last few days. I do not know what had gotten into me. It was not my place to speak to you in that manner." Qui-Gon looked up without raising his head to see his Master's reaction. To his surprise, Master Dooku seemed to smile.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I must apologize to. I had no right to strike you the way I did as well."  
  
"I'm ready to receive any punishment you see fit." Qui-Gon said without pausing to hear his Master's words, as if he had practiced what he was going to say.  
  
Master Dooku sighed as he stood from his chair. He walked over to His apprentice and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. At Sixteen, Qui-Gon was almost towering over Dooku. He laughed at himself as he realized how formidable this young Jedi who now hung his head in embarrassment was going to be when he finally reached his full height.   
  
"Qui-Gon. I'm not going to punish you. You spoke your mind, and that is something that you should never loose. I must have trained you too well, my Young Apprentice."  
  
Qui-Gon, almost not believing what he had heard looked up, his sapphire eyes meeting his Master's deep chocolate brown. "You're... Not angry with me?"  
  
Dooku suppressed a chuckle. "No, My Padawan. I would have done the same thing if our positions had been reversed. More than likely, I did speak to Master Yoda like that on more than one occasion. Remember, Padawan. It takes a strong mind to question what they know is wrong."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
Dooku smiled as he tugged on his Padawan's braid. "Good. Why don't you make sure your homework is all finished up, and we'll go down to the gym for a sparing match."  
  
Qui-Gon grinned. "That sounds great, Master." He hurried out of his Master's room to get ready. Dooku stood, watching his Padawan through his doorway. He was a bright future for the Jedi. He even saw him surpassing his own skills. Somewhere inside of him, Dooku felt a pang of jealousy rise up in him. He quickly quieted the feeling before Qui-Gon noticed. He released the feeling into the force, knowing that it was a feeling that should be unknown to a Jedi. Still, He couldn't help but wonder where it had come from. Finding no answer, he shook the thought out of his head, and went to polish his Lightsaber. He had a match to win against his Padawan.  
  
~*Visage*~ 


End file.
